Arrow
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Before the Potters were attacked Lily put a spell on her son Charlus and daughter Dorea to send them to different time and year, along with the Lupins and Blacks. When Dorea was 19 she went on a sea trip but she 'died' and found herself on the island with Oliver. In 2010 Oliver got Dorea off the island. Now in 2012 Dorea Lily Potter will go to Starling City. May have Marvel, Dc
1. Chapter 1

I ran up the hill and grab my bow and arrows along the way, when I got to the top of the hill I put the tip of my arrow on fire and aim toward the beach. Once the arrow hit it target, it's made an exploding causing the fishing ship to turn around and head to the island. I ran down the hill and toward the beach where I slowly walk toward them. The island that they found us was called Lian Yu it mandarin for purgatory, I been strangely here for five years. I slept dreamt of our rescue every cold black night since then. For five years I had only two thoughts, two goals the first goal was survive, survive and one day return home.

The second goal was to find the one woman who I met on the island, the one who I fell hopelessly in love with. The island held many dangers to live I had to make myself more than what I was; to live I had to forge myself into a weapon. I'm returned not the spoiled rich kid I once was but a man who will right the wrongs that my father had made, to save my city and to protect my special woman when I find her again like I promise. My name is Oliver Queen

In Starling City hospital, in front of a room a doctor was talking to a women who was watching her son Oliver Jonas Queen look out the windows.

'' 20% of his body is covering with scar issues, second degree burns on his back and arms. X-Ray show 12 fractures that never healed properly'' the doctor said to the woman

'' Has he said anything that happen'' the woman asked

'' No, he barely said anything'' the doctor said to the woman who looked back to the window that shown her son

'' Moira I want you to prepared yourself the Oliver you lost, may not be the one they found'' the Doctor said as Moira walked inside the room

'' Oliver'' Moira said as Oliver turned around

* * *

_England, Britain_

A messy black haired and hazel eye was watching the news on his family TV in the Potter Manor. This is

_Oliver Queen is alive, the Starling resident was found in north China Sea five days ago. Five years after he was missing and presumed dead and the accident in sea that claims the Queen Gambit. Queen was a regular-'' _the TV was turned off by man

'' so he is the man who brought my sister back to me and who made my sister have the starry eyes whenever I asked about this man, Hee she found a boy who is like father'' the man said as he remember when his sister returned to him

**Flashback**

**On July 30, 2010 a twenty five year old man with messy black hair and hazel eyes was woken up by the ringing phone. When he answered the phone, he knew it was Annika Katarina Black one of his baby sister's best friends.**

'' **Annika, it's five in the morning'' the man said to Annika**

'' **I know, I know Charlus but they found her'' Annika said**

'' **Found who'' Charlus asked as he rub his eyes**

'' **Dorea Charlus, they found Dorea we're at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries'' Annika told Charlus but he already hang up **

**When Charlus got to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, he saw his and Dorea's friends Orion Sirius Black, Annika Katarina Black, Lyall Remus Lupin, and Hope Destiny Lupin. Charlus went to Dr. Hermione Jean Wood née Wood who was near a room. When Charlus reach Dr. Wood, he look into the window which shown his now twenty two year old sister Dorea Lily Potter lying in her hospital bed.**

'' **Hello Charlus James Potter'' Dr. Wood greeted Charlus but he kept on staring at his sister.**

'' **10% of her body is covering with scar issues, second degree burns on her back and arms. X-Ray shows 10 fractures that never healed properly. I'm afraid that not even magic or potions can heal her '' Dr. Wood said to Charlus**

'' **Has she said anything that happen'' Charlus asked as he faced Dr. Wood**

'' **No, she barely said anything'' Dr. Wood said to Charlus who looked back to the window that shown his sister**

'' **Charlus I want you to prepared yourself the Dorea you lost, may not be the one they found'' Dr. Wood said as Charlus walked inside the room**

'' **Dorea'' Charlus said as his sister look up at him**

'' **Charlus'' Dorea said as her older brother got closer to her**

'' **Oh my beautiful Black Canary'' Charlus said as he hugged his sister**

**End of Flashback **

Charlus James Potter keeps on trying to find a way to get Dorea to open up to him about the island but Dorea still won't respond to him.

''Maybe it's time to tell her the truth'' Charlus thought as he went up to bed

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

When Dorea woke up the next morning, she got dressed and went downstairs to find Orion Sirius Black, Annika Katarina Black, Lyall Remus Lupin, and Hope Destiny Lupin along with her brother siting in the living room. Dorea went toward the living room

'' Well hello sleeping beauty'' Charlus joked

'' Very funny but good morning to you too Charlus'' Dorea said as she went to sit next Annika and Hope

'' Ok now that Black Canary is awake what is it you three what to say to us'' Annika asked the boys saying Dorea's nickname

'' The truth about us'' Charlus said softly

'' The truth what are you talking about Charlus'' Dorea asked

'' Orion, Lyall and I were really born in 1977 while you, Annika and Hope were born in 1980''

'' What that not possible, if that was true then you guys would be thirty three while we would be thirty year old '' Annika yelled

'' That is possible there's a spell to send people to an different time and it was invented by Godric Gryffindor but I think the first people to do it was our mothers'' Hope said making Lyall proud

'' Correct Hope, I believe our mothers did the spell on us, so we should led a normal life away from Tom Riddle and the war before they were killed'' Lyall told them

'' So if they were killed who were whose people that raise Charlus, Dorea and us'' Annika asked mostly to her brother Orion

'' They were James and Lily Potter as the woman who raised us was our mother, they somehow came back alive'' Orion told his sister and the others

'' But wait what happened to Tom Riddle'' Annika asked

'' Well we don't know but I think he's gone because when he attack the Potters and when he aimed his wand at Dorea her magic was so powerful and well tamed even in a one year old child body has destroy every soul piece of Tom's that was in world which destroy Tom himself. But not everyone believe that as our parents distrust Dumbledore because he tries to used u Dorea'' Lyall said

'' What really happen to Dumbledore and our parents Charlus'' Dorea asked

'' Well in May of 1998, you three were nine almost ten but when Aurors came to take Dumbledore away for thinking the souls were still here, he try to escape but our parents stopped him but at the cost of their lives leaving behind us and three more'' Charlus said

'' What'' Dorea asked

'' Hmm you must have forgot but we have our little brother Scott James Potter While Orion and Lyall's baby brothers names were Kyle Sirius Black and Edward '' Teddy'' Remus Lupin'' Charlus reply

'' Oh'' Dorea said

'' How did James, Lily and our mother came back from the dead and if Dorea killed Tom then why send us to an different time'' Annika asked

'' For your first question when you three were around five year old Dorea here was very smart and very cunning for her age. So all three of as well as a muggle-born witch named Felicity Meghan Smoak did a spell that the five year old Dorea made up and it brought them back. To this day we still don't understand how a five year old should work that spell.'' Orion said causing the girls to laugh

'' Now for your second question we believe that our mothers that cast a spell on us after Lily cast spell on Charlus and Dorea first, that if they were attacked the spell would send them to a different time where they would be safe no matter if Tom was killed or not. The spell that our mothers put on us was to active if and when both Charlus and Dorea spell achieving'' Lyall explained

'' Cool'' Annika said causing everyone to laugh

'' Ok, Ok who the head master of Hogwarts because I'm sure Professor Minerva McGonagall has long since retire '' Dorea asked

'' You are correct Dorea, she is retired but Lyall here become the new headmaster'' Orion said

'' Wow Lyall I knew you would be headmaster one day'' Dorea said

'' Thank you Dorea, Now I'm sure you want to go to Starling City'' Lyall said/asked

'' Oh yes I do Charlus are you alright with that'' Dorea said/asked

'' Yes but I want to spend time with my sister and I'm sure Scott would want to meet u after all he was only nine year old when you ''died'' on that sea trip as you called it''

'' Of Course'' Dorea said

'' We want to go too'' Annika and Hope both said at the same time

'' Of Course'' Orion and Lyall said

* * *

_In Starling City_

The Queen limo was driving Oliver and Moira back to their home. When they got there, the limo driver park the limo and unlocked the truck then was about to get the big green wooded box when Oliver stopped him.

'' I got it'' Oliver said then following his mother

'' Your room is exactly as you left it, I never have the heart to change a thing'' Moira told her son as she put her things on a table

'' Oliver, it damn good to see you'' a man voice greeted Oliver and Oliver meet a man he can't remember

'' It's Walter, Walter Steele'' Walter said and he and Oliver shook hands

'' You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company'' Moira said as she smile at Oliver but Oliver walked to the maid

'' It's good to see you Raisa'' Oliver said

'' Welcome home Mr. Oliver/ Mr. Malcolm called he want to join for dinner'' Raisa said to Oliver then to Walter and Moira.

'' Wonderful, Oliver did you hear that'' Moira said/asked Oliver who went to the stairs to see his little sister Thea Dearden Queen

'' Hey Sis'' Oliver said as Thea came down the stairs and into Oliver arms

'' I knew it, I knew you were alive I miss you so much''

'' you were with me the whole time'' Oliver said as he hug his sister

* * *

Meanwhile at City Necessary Resources Initiative, two women were having a conversation and the women names were Johanna De La Vega and Dinah Laurel Lance.

''Come on, Laurel. We're lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this'' Johanna told Laurel who was looking at the mail

''If we can't win a class-action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life savings, then we're not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office'' Laurel said while began walking

'' And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers, and they're ready to bury us'' Johanna reply back to Laurel

''You and I against an army, I love those odds'' Laurel said as she walk to her desk

''Why do you hate me'' Johanna asked as she watch Laurel sit in her chair before walking away

Laurel look at board that have pinned newspapers clippings and photos of Adam Hunt. Laurel then heard the TV

'' _And in other news, details as to the castaway story you've all heard about…the son of a very wealthy billionaire will soon become a legendary story. Jessica now has more details and the complete castaway story.'' _Laurel turned toward the TV

"_The Queen's Gambit" was last heard from more than 5 years ago. Mr. Queen has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of seven people, including local resident Sarah Lance. Survived by her sister, Laurel…'' _Laurel then shut the TV off

'' Laurel give me the remote'' A voice asked Laurel who turned around to give the person a piece of her mind but then she saw who it was Anastasia

'' Anastasia, I don't want…''Laurel began

'' I don't care I want to watch TV'' Anastasia taking the remote from Laurel and turn the TV on to the chancel she want

'' _England, Britain local resident Dorea Lily Potter had walked out her family mansion for the first time since she was found in 2010. Dorea Lily Potter had told us she along with her friends will be moving to the Potter, Black and Lupin mansions in Starling City to get a fresh start. Dorea Lily Potter also told us that she going to Starling City to see a special man.'' _A woman said

'' Who Dorea Lily Potter'' Laurel asked

'' Ex's baby sister'' Anastasia said`

'' Did he cheat on u like Oliver cheated on me'' Laurel asked Anastasia

'' No, he broke up with me because he was grieving for his baby sister and Laurel'' Anastasia said/asked before knocked Laurel out


	3. Chapter 3

When Laurel Lance woke up, she was lying on a couch with Johanna above her looking down at her.

'' What happen'' Laurel asked her friend

'' Oh you were being rude and Anastasia hit you knocking you out but I won't say you didn't deserve it'' Johanna said

'' Johanna'' Laurel yelled

'' What you did after what you said, now let's go home it been a long day'' Johanna said as she and Laurel went to their apartments

* * *

At the Queen Mansion, Oliver was in his room looking out of his window half naked thinking.

'' After 5 years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger'' Oliver thought looking in the mirror

**Flashback**

**Five years ago on the Queen's Gambit, a man was looking at the ship radar this man was Robert Cason Queen. Another man emerges from outside soaking wet; the man was a crew member.**

''**The storm's a category 2, the captain's recommending we head back'' the crew member said**

**All right, informs the crew'' Robert said walking down the hall of the Queen's Gambit**

'' **Are we in trouble?'' Oliver asked when he came out of his room**

'' **One of us is'' Robert said making Oliver laugh as Sara Isabella Lance came out**

'' **Ollie, where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing'' Sara asked Oliver**

'' **I'll be there in a minute, Sara'' Oliver told her and she went back inside the room**

'' **You know, son, that is not going to finish well for either of them or for you'' Robert told his son**

**End of Flashback**

Oliver Queen was dressed and downstairs looking at a picture of him and his father when the front door opened to reveal Oliver's childhood friend Thomas '' Tommy'' Conrad Merlyn

''What did I tell you? Yachts suck.'' Tommy said to Oliver

''Tommy Merlyn/ I missed you, buddy'' Oliver/Tommy said then hug

In the Dining room, everyone was seating and eating dinner and talking while Oliver eyed Walter and his mother.

''Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners… Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again, A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead…I think'' Tommy said to Oliver

'' What was it like there?'' Thea asked and the table went quiet

'' Cold'' Oliver said looking at his sister

'' Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on.'' Tommy said

'' That sounds like a great idea'' Moira said

''Good, Then I was hoping to swing by the office.'' Oliver told his mother

'' Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere.'' Walter told Oliver then Raisa came with bowl of pears and trip but Oliver catches her and the bowl.

'' I'm so sorry, Mr. Oliver'' Raisa said

'' Не волнуйтесь'' Oliver said in Russian making everyone stare at him

''Dude, you speak Russian?'' Tommy asked

''I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver.'' Walter said looking at Oliver

''I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter.'' Oliver counter back

''I didn't say anything.'' Thea told her mother who look at her

''She didn't have to'' Oliver said

'' Oliver…Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father.'' Moira said

''We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone.'' Walter said

''its fine, may I be excused?'' Oliver said/asked as he got up

''Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy'' Tommy said as Oliver leaves

**Flashback**

**Oliver and Sara were in their room on the Queen's Gambit; Sara was on the bed while Oliver was making him a drink**

''**1, 2, 3. It's getting closer.'' Sara said from the bed**

''**That's not very scientific.'' Oliver said**

''**What would you know about science, Mr. Ivy League dropout?'' Sara asked**

''**I happen to know a lot about science. I know about fermentation. I know biology.'' Oliver said on top of Sara**

''**Laurel's gonna kill me. Oh, she's so gonna kill me.'' Sara said**

'' **Your sister will never know. Come here'' Oliver said and he throws her on the bed**

'' **Ha Ha ha! Ok, that one was really close.'' Sara said as she heard thunder**

'' **Sarah, we're gonna be fine'' Oliver said kissing her**

**They turned to the table to see their champagne glasses tilt and suddenly the cabin flips and they are thrown to opposite sides of the room. Oliver regains his balance and looks up to find Sarah only to see her ripped away by the ocean.**

'' **Sara, SARA'' Oliver yelled and tried to get her but the water got to her first**

**Oliver came up to the water and looked around for Sara only to see another girl who looks around nineteen in the water with him before she was suck under. Oliver try to swim after her but then he stopped and look around again **

'' **Sara'' Oliver yelled and look for the other girl**

''**Oliver'' a voice yelled for Oliver**

''**Sara'' Oliver yelled**

''**Oliver'' a voice yelled for Oliver again causing Oliver turned around to see a crew member and his father in the lifeboat**

'' **Gus, No! No, No! Dad, she's out there'' Oliver said as he was help into the lifeboat and then tries go back in the water but was stopped by his father**

''**She's not there.'' Robert told his son**

''**Sara'' Oliver yelled as he watches the yacht sink**

''**She's gone.'' Robert said**

**End of Flashback**

''Oliver? Wake up. Oliver?'' Moira tries to wake Oliver up

''Oliver'' Walter said and Oliver looks at Walter then down at Moira then he releases her quickly and moves back to the window horrified

''I'm sorry. I'm so… I'm so sorry.'' Oliver said as Walter helps Moira up

'' Oh, it's ok, Oliver. It's all right, sweetheart. You're home. You're home.'' Moira told him

* * *

_England, Britain _

The Potter Family was no different than the queens still as Dorea Lily Potter was in her room tossing and swirling in her bed.

**Flashback**

**Nineteen year old Dorea Lily Potter was on her yacht with friend Felicity Meghan Smoak along others.**

'' **Are sure you we are heading the right way'' Felicity asked her friend **

'' **Yes this is the way to Lian Yu'' Dorea said**

'' **And why are going to** **Lian Yu again, didn't your brother already tell us we aren't allowed to go there'' Felicity asked**

'' **The only reason Charlus said is because he know there's a cloning lab on the island'' Dorea yelled at Felicity the thunder sounds came and their yacht began to sink**

''**AHHHHHH'' Dorea heard Felicity scream as she fell to the water **

'' **FELICITY'' Dorea yelled as she too was taken by the water**

**Dorea swarm to the top of the water and look around for Felicity but only saw a man before she was pull under once again''**

**End of Flashback**

'' Dorea, Dorea wake up'' A voice yelled and Dorea arm reach out grab their neck but she soon let go as she saw it was her brother

'' I'm sorry, I'm sorry''

'' SHHH, it alright you home now you are safe'' Charlus hug his sister


	4. Chapter 4

_Hogwarts_

Four fourteen year olds were in the Gryffindor common room talking to each other when some people enter the common room. These fourteen year olds are Scott James Potter, Kyle Sirius Black, Edward ''Teddy'' Remus Lupin and Ryder Frank Longbottom.

'' Wow the common room sure had changes'' a female voice said making the boys look at the newcomers to see Charlus Potter, Lyall Lupin, Orion Black, Annika Black and Hope Lupin as well the new woman

'' Who are you '' Kyle asked

'' KYLE'' Annika yelled

'' It's alright Nika, I'm Dorea Lily Potter'' Dorea said

'' Dorea, what'' Scott asked looking at his brother

'' LAIR, DOREA LILY POTTER IS DEAD HOW DARE YOU USING THE DEAD NAME'' Teddy yelled

'' EDWARD ''TEDDY'' REMUS LUPIN'' Hope yelled

'' Boys, Scott this is Dorea remember when Lyall had to leave Hogwarts in the year 2010'' Charlus said/asked

'' Yes I do remember, you mean''

'' Yes Scott it because Dorea was found and was took to the hospital'' Charlus said as the boys all ran toward Dorea and hug her like they would never let go

'' Alright boys, let go to the great hall as I'm planning to cancel all classes so we can spend time with Dorea'' Lyall said as the boys let go of Dorea and cheered in delight while they left the common room

* * *

_Starling City _

When Thea woke up, she got up from her bed and went downstairs get something to eat. When Thea was done she went back upstairs toward her room but stop when she noticed things in one of the guest rooms, so she went in the room and close the door. Once the door was closed Thea turned around to find a lot of paintings of a messy raven black haired woman with red highlights and the most beautiful bright green eyes. Her's most favorite one was of the woman sitting on tree branch with her head turn toward someone. She pick up the painting look at up front.

'' Thea what are you doing'' a voice asked behind her making Thea spin around to see her brother

'' I-hmm-Oliver who is this'' Thea asked her brother showing him the painting

'' Dorea, she's a special person to me'' Oliver said

'' Hmm Dorea she very beautiful'' Thea asked

'' You can keep that'' Oliver said as Thea thank him while she left to her room

Oliver watches his sister leave then look around at the painting of Dorea Lily Potter the woman who gave him a run for his money. Oliver then left to get change for when Tommy get here. When Oliver was in his room and got dressed then went over to his bed and got out his trunk. He dug out the notebook then something else.

In Thea's room, a girl with black hair was crushing pills into powder on Thea's desk with Thea looking at the girl.

''Where did you get these'' Thea asked her friend

''Roxies. Thank you daddy's ACL tear.'' Thea friend said then heard a knock on Thea's bedroom door, they hid the drugs

''Ollie'' Thea called her brother's nickname out

''No one's called me that in a while, Speedy'' Oliver said

'' Worst nickname ever'' Thea said

'' What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does'' Oliver reply

'' See you at school, Speedy'' Thea's friend said as she leave the room

'' Sorry about her'' Thea said to Oliver

'' I have something for you'' Oliver said giving Thea something

''You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir'' Thea said

'' It's a Hozen and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you'' Oliver explains

''A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of those t-shirts that says "My friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt." Tommy said then gives out chuckles

'' Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow.'' Thea asked before Oliver kisses her on the check and they hug

''Ahem. The city waits. Have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten, because I have not?'' Tommy said and at the end Oliver gave him a stern look

When Tommy and Oliver got into Tommy's Mercedes SLR, they were off to the city. When they were in the city, Tommy couldn't take the silence

''Your funeral blew.'' Tommy said shaking his head

''Did you get lucky?'' Oliver asked

''Fish in a barrel, they were so sad…'' Tommy said smiling

'' No.'' Oliver said

''And huggy'' Tommy added

'' And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash'' Tommy said looking at Oliver

''At my what'' Oliver asked looking at Tommy

''You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything. And this city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway'' Tommy said/asked Oliver as Oliver looks at his father's old factory

'' No reason'' Oliver said

'' So what'd you miss the most, steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, meaningless sex'' Tommy said/asked

''Laurel'' Oliver whisper

'' Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person who isn't'' Tommy said/asked Oliver

* * *

Meanwhile at CNRI Office, Johanna walked toward get friend with a folder in her hand

''Laurel, I just got this from Hunt's lawyers. They filed a change of venue. We are now in front of Judge Grell'' Johanna said as they walk

'' Hunt funded Grell's re-election campaign'' Laurel said

'' Mm-hmm'' Johanna hummed

'' He's got Grell in his back-pocket'' Laurel said

'' You know it's fun being your friend, I get to say "I told you so" a lot'' Johanna told her friend

'' No, Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are.'' Laurel argue

'' No, he's just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies'' Johanna told Laurel

'' We don't need to go outside the law…'' Laurel began

'' "to find justice" Your dad's favorite jingle'' Johanna finish as they were close to Laurel desk

''Hello, Laurel'' Oliver greeted as Laurel look at him

* * *

_Back at Hogwarts_

Dorea was sitting in the common room at Hogwarts with her brothers watching her brothers being forced to watch a movie called Twilight by Annika on the wall. She laugh at them before going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Starling City_

Oliver and Laurel walked outside of the CNRI Office in silence before Oliver look at Laurel. He is trying finding a way to tell her about Sara and Dorea but he then decided to talk about just Sara.

''You went to law school. You said you would'' Oliver said smiling

'' Yeah, Everyone's proud'' Laurel told Oliver

'' Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?'' Oliver said/asked

'' Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?'' Laurel asked him

'Not really, no.'' Oliver said, what really want is to tell her about Dorea but can't

''Why are you here, Ollie?'' Laurel asked him as she stopped walking

'' To apologize, it was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her.'' Oliver said

'' For what, for falling under your spell, how could I possibly blame her for doing the same things that I did?'' Laurel asked him

'' I never meant to…''

'' She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend. We buried an empty coffin…because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should have been you.'' Laurel told Oliver

'' I know that it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry'' Oliver said

'' Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I'd hoped that you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than 5 years. How did you think that was going to go, Tommy?'' Laurel said to Oliver then to Tommy when she saw him

'' About like that'' Tommy said as he watch her while Oliver was thinking about how Dorea was doing, if she had made it hope then it hit Oliver Dorea said her brother was dating a women named Anastasia.

'' Tommy, does someone named Anastasia worked here'' Oliver asked

'' Yes'' Tommy answer as Oliver went back in CNRI

Once Oliver was back in the CNRI Office, Laurel went up to him

'' Now what'' Laurel asked him

'' Mr. Queen, what do you need'' Oliver and Laurel look at a woman coming up to them

'' Anastasia'' Oliver asked her

'' Yes that me'' Anastasia told him

'' I'm here to ask you if Dorea made it back to her brother'' Oliver asked Anastasia making Anastasia smile and making Laurel look between them

'' Yes she did and I'm wonder did you help her escape off that island'' Anastasia said/asked her

'' Yes I did and thank you for telling me she made it made'' Oliver said as he turned to leave

'' You must really love her Mr. Queen'' Anastasia smirked knowing that someone Dorea mention maybe Oliver

'' Oh Anastasia saying anything to that, goodbye Anastasia, Laurel'' Oliver said smirking right back at Anastasia before leaving

'' Who is Dorea one of Oliver's one night stands'' Laurel said

'' Laurel, Laurel, LAUREL'' Anastasia said before punching Laurel once again

'' You really are protective of this Dorea Lily Potter aren't you'' Johanna asked as she shake her head

'' If you knew what she and her family and friends been through you would be too'' Anastasia said as she walked away

Once Oliver was out of the office, he and Tommy walked to Tommy's Mercedes SLR while Tommy talks

''Ok, so we took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat Sushi all day. What do you say? What're they doing? What the hell? Tommy said/asked as a van approaches them from behind and armed men appear in front of them then they shoot them with tranquilizers as a working man walked out of a door with a garbage bags

''Hey!'' the man yelled but one of the men shoots him killing him and Oliver saw it before one of the men put a bag over his head.

**Flashback**

**Robert, Oliver and Gus was still in the lifeboat floating in the water**

''**Here son, drink.'' Robert said giving Oliver the water bottle**

''**What the hell are you doing, that's all we've got'' Gus said pointing at the bottle of water**

''**If anybody's making it out of here, it's going to be him. I'm so sorry. I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city. I failed it. And I wasn't the only one.'' Robert said**

**End of Flashback**

''Mr. Queen, Mr. Queen! Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers. Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?'' one of the men asked after the bag is yanked of Oliver's head then when Oliver didn't say anything then taster him

''Yes, he did.'' Oliver said

''What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?'' Oliver looks at Tommy unconscious on the floor before answering

''He told me I'm going to kill you'' Oliver told him

'' You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair'' the man in front of Oliver said as Oliver shows his hands

'' Not anymore'' Oliver said and the fighting begins then after almost all of them but last one

Oliver check on Tommy then ran after the third guy. When Oliver catches up to the third kidnapper, Oliver grabs his neck.

'' You killed that man'' Oliver said as the kidnapper pleas with him

'' You don't have to do this'' the kidnapper told Oliver

'' Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret.'' Oliver said as he breaks the kidnapper neck killing him

Both Oliver and Tommy was both pick up by the police and was take back to the Queen Mansion. Once there Walter, Moira, Oliver, Tommy and two detectives by the names of Detective Lance and Detective Hilton were all in the living room.

'' So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?'' Detective Lance asked

I don't know. Find him and you can ask.'' Oliver said

''Yeah, what about you? You see the hood guy?'' Detective Lance asked Tommy showing him the sketch

'' I saw… just movement. Everything was blurry. I was kind of out of it.'' Tommy said looking at Oliver

'' Yeah, It's funny, isn't it? One day back and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?'' Detective Lance told Oliver

''Were you able to identify the men?'' Moira asked

'' Scrubbed identities and untraceable weapons, these were pros'' Detective Hilton told Moira

''Yeah, Well they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe'' Detective Lance said

'' I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective'' Moira said

''If Oliver can think of anything else he'll be in touch. Thank you gentlemen for coming'' Walter said as Detective Lance chuckles

'' Your luck never seems to run out, does it?'' Detective Lance asked

When the detectives were leaving Oliver walked to the window and look back at Tommy and Tommy stare back at Oliver.

* * *

_England, Britain _

'' Hey Dorea, it still daylight out let explore the wizardly world or the muggle one'' Dorea opened her eyes to see Annika looking at her

'' Sure'' Dorea said getting up and leaving Hogwarts with Annika

When Dorea and Annika were in Diagon Ally, they went into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

'' What did you miss the most Quidditch, Hairdressing salon where get the most fame hair dues, Honeydukes yummy, Spintwitches, The Three Broomsticks or oh Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop where we steal people boyfriends.'' Annika said really fast

'' Derrick''

'' Dorea, everyone is happy your back but you want to see the one person who isn't'' Annika said/asked

'' Yes'' Dorea said

'' Alright let's head to the Dorea's Necessary Resources Initiative better known as DNRI'' Annika said leading Dorea to a building

'' What'' Dorea asked

'' Oh yeah after your ''death'' our brothers had decided to create a lot of building and others things after you'' Annika said holding the door for Dorea

Dorea entered the building and already saw Derrick but when he saw her, he froze and then walks right past her and leaving the building. Dorea followed him outside and they walked toward to the garden right besides the building.

'' Why are you here Dorea'' Derrick asked

'' To apologize, it was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her.'' Dorea said

'' For what, for going with you believing if anything happens you would always be there, how could I possibly blame her for doing the same things that I did?'' Derrick asked him

'' I never meant to…''

'' She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies while going with your girlfriend on a trip that she knew she wasn't supposed to. We buried an empty coffin…because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should have been you.'' Derrick told Dorea

'' You are right; it should have been me I should have died instead of Felicity. You have no idea how many times I tried to drinks my grief away but I can't, I still think of her. So don't you DARE SAY I DON'T CARE SMOAK'' Dorea said then yelled at a speechless Derrick Smoak

'' I-I'm sorry'' Derrick whisper but Dorea already gone

'' Let's go'' Dorea told Annika as the left the area

'' So what kind of things Charlus, Lyall and Orion build after me'' Dorea asked Annika as they walked

'' Well Charlus made the DNRI as well as Dorea's Meds for Wizards, witches, werewolves who want to be cured. There's also Dorea's Orphanage for pure-blood, muggle-born, half-blood and veela orphans. Orion created the Dorea's Wand Shop where only the best of the best wand are made, the secret Dorea's special aurors unit only the best of the best aurors are on that team. Orion also made Dorea's Costumes Shop as you always like to wear costumes and the Dorea Diner where everyone can eat. Lyall created a school called Dorea School for the young and it mainly for young muggle borns and half-bloods so they learn about the wizardly world before Hogwarts, they start at age four then learn there until age eleven where they go to Hogwarts. Lyall also made changes to Hogwarts but the major change is the Divination class is only for Seers. But All of us together made Dorea Village'' Annika said before she and Dorea were stunned Dorea managed to looked at their kidnappers

**Flashback**

**Dorea Lily Potter was floating on a piece of her family yacht until she floated all the way to Lian Yu.**

'' **What happen, huh this look like Lian Yu. Felicity, FELICITY'' Dorea woke up then said/yelled**

**End of Flachback**

'' Miss Potter, Miss Potter did you find the cloning lab. Did you make it to Lian Yu? Answer me Miss Potter or else'' the first kidnapper asked

'' Hee, way don't you asked Spirit'' Dorea said

'' Spirit who she'' kidnapper asked

'' A friend who will help me kill you''

' You're delusional. You're spell bound to that chair'' the kidnapper said to Dorea shows her hands

'' Not anymore'' Dorea said as she kill the first kidnapper and another women named Spirit kill the other kidnappers.

When it was all over they hid the bodies then went back over to Annika woke up and together they went back to Hogwarts. Dorea asking about Dorea Village as they walk back to their brooms.


End file.
